Love Just Is
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: Love just is... whatever it may be, love just is... you and me. Nothing less and nothing more, I don't know what I love you for... love just is.


He was awoken from a very light sleep by hushed voices passing by his bedroom door, he had been sleeping very lightly since Dumbledore and Moody had died; to listen for his still very upset sister and to be ready at a moments notice for another attack that Death Eaters might make on his home. He sat up looking towards Harry, who was still soundly asleep, and sighed he knew it was the most sleep his friend had gotten since Sirius had died and the Dark Lord had come back. Getting out of bed as quietly as he could, he pulled on a red jumper and a ratty old pair of slippers before making his way out of his room and down the many flights of stairs. He followed the hushed voices into the kitchen where he found his mother as well as his brother Bill and Fleur huddled around his sister, all where whispering not to his sister but beside her. He silently shifted his position to better see into the kitchen and found his sisters arms around a visibly shaking and very wet female, he took a minute to take in her appearance, from what he could see she had long brown or black hair that was sticking to her face, bright blue doe eyes and light pink shaking lips, he couldn't make out anything else because of the cloak wrapped tightly around her. The cloak, he's seen the cloak before, but where… his eyes widened and he instinctively pulled his wand out of his sleeve as he approached the table.

The still shaking female squeaked as she noticed him coming at her, wand drawn; "Expelliarmus" Ginny quickly used wandless magic to disarm her brother causing the rest of the rooms occupants to look at the male.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Molly screeched, making the woman jump almost clear out of her seat, had Ginny not been holding her she was sure she would have bolted for the door. "I thought I raised you better then to attack women!" Molly continued.

"But mum! She's a Death Eater!" Ron hissed, Molly tisked at her youngest son

"I also thought I taught you not to assume such silly things. They are not her robes, stupid boy!" Molly scoffed turning back to the still shaking woman; Ron watched Ginny put a cup to the woman's lips.

"I hope there's viritaserum in that" Ron mumbled, causing Bill to smack him in the back of the head.

"You really know how to treat a lady Ron" Ginny snarled, as her mother put a thick blanket around the wet woman's shoulders. Two more Weasley's entered the room, "What's going on?"

"We heard mum…"

"Screeching, bloody woke us up…"

"From a dead sleep it did" the twins questioned finishing each other's statements as they usually did.

"Here you go dear, small dose of pepperup potion. I promise its small enough not to have steam come out your ears" she smiled lovingly, the woman glanced around the room her eyes stopping on everyone, Ginny noticed the more people she looked at the worse her shaking became. "Mum" she said softly drawing the older woman's attention; Molly eyed the girl for a few seconds before rushing towards her sons "Out! All of you out! No Fleur you stay" she quickly said as her daughter-in-law moved to leave as well, the blond eyed her fiancé before sitting back down sullenly. "Bill I trust you'll fill the boys in" she asked eyeing her oldest son; he nodded as he ushered his younger brothers out of the kitchen. Bill shoved Ron into a chair in the living room

"You're a right git you know Ronald," he all but snarled

"What's going on Bill?" Fred asked

"Yah why's everybody being so hush hush?' George added. Bill sighed as Ron glared at him

"Well we almost had her talking till Ronald came in and ruined it. Her names Kenzi Thompson, she's a Slytherin in Gin's year, her mother is a known Death Eater right up there with Bellatrix, we don't know about her father but I'm pretty sure as she herself doesn't have the mark that he wasn't a Death Eater"

"How'd she get here?" George and Fred asked simultaneously

"I woke up to get a drink and when I got to the kitchen I heard the distinct sound of someone apparating outside, when I heard a splash after I went out to see what it was. I found her struggling to stand, she was covered in dirt and blood, once she saw me she said "Daddy told me to find somewhere safe" it was real quiet and full of sadness and then she passed out so I brought her in, Fleur was in the kitchen looking for me and helped me clean her up but even in the state she was in she wouldn't let go of the cloak. We got her conscious again when Ginny came downstairs having heard us moving about, she recognized the girl and I guess she recognized Gin cause she latched on to her as if her life depended on it. We tried to get her to tell us what happened, but she'd just look between the three of us and start crying. We agreed we were getting no where so I went to get mum, she went straight into mothering mode when I told her what happened and what was waiting for her in the kitchen. Mum was just about to crack her when Ron came in with his wand out and screwed everything up"

"Fred"

"Yes George"

"Remind me the last time we pranked our dearest little brother?"

"Oh it's been so long" Fred smiled

"Yes it has" George agreed, smiling just as wickedly. Ron's eyes were as wide as dinner plates; he knew the twins weren't very judgmental unless you gave them a reason to judge you and this Kenzi certainly hadn't given them a reason to judge her as a terrible person, he knew he would get it bad from them and his mum probably wouldn't even do anything.

Molly helped the young girl with the pepperup potion, before sitting back down on the table beside her. "Gin why don't you go upstairs and get her a pair of your warmest sleep clothes?" Ginny nodded but when she went to stand up the woman latched on tighter to the red head. "Ok, Fleur how about you do it" the blond nodded and stood looking to Ginny for directions

"Top drawer, left side. They're blue" the blond nodded again and left the room. They sat in silence while waiting for Fleur to come back

"I didn't mean to put your family in danger, I'm sorry" a soft voice broke the silence startling the two women.

"Oh my dear it is quite alright. You have cause no more danger than we have put our selves in, just now the one and only Harry Potter is asleep on the forth floor" Molly said smiling. Bright blue eyes met aged brown "I wont push you to tell us what brought you here sweetheart, but at some point you will have to tell us so we can properly protect you" the girl nodded weakly, "Gin how about you take her upstairs, run her a bath and get her into bed, yeah?" Ginny nodded, and helped the girl stand, as she was still shaky, the Slytherin's arms went around Molly's neck surprising both Weasley's

"Thank you, for being so understanding and not judging me on my house and parents" the younger witch all but sobbed.

"Your quite welcome deary, now go have a bath and get out of these wet clothes," Molly said rubbing the girls back. "Have Fred and George help you get her upstairs" Ginny nodded and moved out of the room fully supporting the Slytherin. Fred and George came up behind their sister and took hold of the much smaller girl, putting their arm around her waist and wrapping her arms around their necks, she looked between them as they both smiled goofily at her, she said nothing just let them practically carry her up the stairs. Ginny walked ahead of them leading them to the bathroom on her floor of the house, they helped her sit on the toilet and bowed to the two girls bidding them good night. "Can you manage on your own?" the other girl nodded her eyes trained on the ground, Ginny moved to leave her alone

"Ginny" her soft voice came again breaking yet another silence

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything, I know I wasn't the greatest person at Hogwarts and I know we never formally met, I just really appreciate that you can find it in you to take pity on me and help me" she said looking once again to the ground. Ginny kneeled in front of the girl

"Kenzi this isn't pity, this is what we do we help people in need, it's our job. Its what Dumbledore wanted us to do" tears formed in the red heads eyes, making the brunette stare at her "So many have died because of Voldemort, we do what we can to help those who need it so it doesn't happen to them. It's not out of pity; it's out of selflessness. We are left to finish what Dumbledore started and we do it with pride" the brunette put her arms around the crying red head, Ginny hugged the girl back "Better hurry your waters getting cold" she said pulling away and whipping her face. Kenzi nodded and finally stripped herself of her father's robe handing it to Ginny "I'll be back in a half an hour with dry clothes k?" Kenzi nodded as Ginny closed the door. She looked at the water and sullenly stripped the rest of her clothes off thinking about her father, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.


End file.
